Trash
by hermioneeeeeeee
Summary: Hermione, an overworked waitress and lonely orphan. Draco, a jobless young man and solitary orphan. What could happen? This is set in Muggle London and everyone in it is a muggle.
1. Chapter 1

**Trash**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

 **A/N: This story is set in muggle London. None of the characters who are actually magical have magic in this. Everyone's a muggle!**

It was dark and late. Hermione wiped her brow as she slung another trash bag into the dump.

"You better get back in here right now! We've still got customers you lazy-"

Hermione drowned out the rude comment that her boss had made and sighed. She adjusted her uniform and went back inside the diner. They were shorthanded tonight. They were almost always shorthanded now. Hermione wasn't surprised; Mr. Grey had a quick temper and didn't respect his employees. However, Hermione couldn't resort to finding another job. There were no other occupations that Hermione could apply for besides this lowly one. She hadn't been able to attend all of college due to her parent's deaths. Having nobody to provide for her, she had had to drop out and start working a job. Hermione had been residing in a quaint apartment so she could at least live somewhere even if it was tiny. She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself; she didn't have time to do a lot of things that a normal nineteen-year-old could do. Hermione continued to fill out orders and wait on people. By the time it was 11:00, Hermione was exhausted and mad. Who would be eating at a diner at 11:00 pm? Honestly!

"You didn't get my order right. I asked for a small burger, regular fries with ketchup, an extra pickle, a large soda, and an eight ounce tub of coleslaw. You gave me a regular burger, large fries with no ketchup, two slices of pickles, a small soda, and a four ounce tub of coleslaw. What kind of waitress are you?" the customer demanded.

"I'm very sorry, sir." Hermione said as apologetically as she could.

"No, no. I don't want your apology. I want my food."

"Sir, we close in-"

"Have you ever heard of the saying: 'The customer is always right'?"

"I will go fix your food immediately." Hermione said, walking off. She wiped away her angry tears and filled out the order. Thirty minutes later, Hermione was walking out of the kitchen with two trays full of food. The customer took his food without a word of gratitude. Hermione saw her manager give her a mad look and beckoned for her to follow him.

"What did you do? I'm going to lose a customer tonight because you were careless! One wrong move tonight and you are fired! This is not an empty threat!" he whisper yelled, grabbing Hermione's arm.

"Ow! I promise, it won't happen again." Hermione replied nervously. He let go and Hermione walked away rubbing her arm.

"The bill. I need the bill." the man said. Hermione printed it out and gave it to him. He snatched it, scribbled his signature, and dropped some money down on the table. Hermione counted it carefully.

"Sir! You didn't pay the right amount! Sir!" Hermione shouted after him.

"Well, it looks like somebody's paycheck is going to be lower this month." he snarled.

"What now?" Mr. Grey sighed.

"He didn't pay enough." Hermione answered meekly.

"I know what I said about firing you but, I don't have enough workers here. You're staying but only so I don't have to lose this place." he said sleepily. Hermione thanked him and walked to her apartment.

* * *

She unlocked the door and threw off her shoes. The cool air felt nice on her warm body. Hermione changed out of her tight uniform and into her pajamas. She flopped onto her back and sunk into the mattress. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

* * *

Draco rolled over and found that sleep was unwilling to visit him. He heard the door next to his apartment room open. Who would be coming back at midnight? Probably someone who had friends. Unlike him. Ever since the death of his parents, Draco had closed off his social life. His friends eventually stopped talking to him and he stopped caring. Your parent shouldn't die when you're nineteen. He bit his lip. Nobody else his age had to cope with all of this. It wasn't fair. Draco got out of bed and splashed his face with some cold water. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trash**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

Draco didn't feel like making breakfast today. He swung on his coat and decided to eat at the diner that was close by. It was only 7:00 in the morning and nobody else was awake. He went down the elevator and walked out of the small lobby.

* * *

Hermione woke up at 5:50 am. She groaned. It seemed as if she had just come back from work. Nevertheless, Hermione slipped on her uniform and coat. She ran down the stairs and out of the shabby apartment. It was colder outside than she'd expected. Too cold for just a small short sleeved blouse and short shorts. Hermione shivered and ran faster. She breathed as she entered the warm diner.

"I thought you'd never get here. Come on, you've got work to do." Mr. Grey said. Tired as she was, Hermione took off her coat and began her work.

* * *

Draco sat down and realized that there weren't many workers here. Obviously there was a chef and he could see the manager but, there seemed to be only one or two servers. That's when he remembered that this was the place where the manager was a little rough. After what seemed like an hour, someone came up and asked him what he wanted.

"Can I get you anything?" she said politely. Draco was tempted to say: 'Of course, why else would I be here?' but didn't.

"Scrambled eggs and toast. Please." he answered. She took his menu and gave him a smile. Draco found himself in a daze looking at the cute waitress. Her wavy brown hair looked soft and smooth; he wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. She looked good in her uniform too. Draco made a mental note to ask her what her name was when she came back.

* * *

Hermione blushed slightly as she walked off with the young man's menu. There was something about him that made him stand out from the other people. She gave his order to the chef and checked on her other customers.

* * *

"Poppy, I can take that." Hermione insisted.

"I've got it, Hermione. Besides, Grey overworks you enough as it is!" Poppy replied. Hermione forgot that Poppy worked on weekends. So much for her chance to get to know the boy. For once, Hermione didn't have anything to do. She leaned against the wall and waited.

* * *

Draco saw his food coming and frowned slightly. It wasn't the girl who had served him earlier.

"Thanks." Draco said.

"No problem. How often do you come here?" Poppy said, taking a seat in the booth.

"Um, this is my first time." he responded, confused.

"Oh, I work here on weekends only. I've never seen you here."

"Okay. Um..." Draco said uncomfortably, finding himself staring at the other waitress again.

"Who are you looking for? Oh, her. That's Hermione. I think she has some problems or something. She works here everyday from 6:00 in the morning to as late as midnight. No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

"That's a beautiful name."

Poppy frowned.

"Are you free any time today?" she resumed.

"Probably. Why?"

"We can hang out, of course! You seem much more interesting than most people who come here."

"Thanks for the offer but, I'd rather not."

"You said you'd be free, though."

"That doesn't mean I want to spend my time with you! Why are you so interested in me anyway?"

Poppy looked hurt. She walked off and turned away. Draco rolled his eyes. He hated it when girls did that. Obnoxious flirting. Well, at least he knew the other waitress' name.

* * *

Hermione watched from a distance. That was like Poppy, flirting with any guy she deemed cute. Hermione eavesdropped a little.

"Who are you looking for? Oh, her. That's Hermione. I think she has some problems or something. She works here everyday from 6:00 in the morning to as late as midnight. No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Hermione frowned. She had thought of Poppy as at least an acquaintance. She drowned her out for a second then listened in again.

"Are you free any time today?" she resumed.

"Probably. Why?"

"We can hang out, of course! You seem much more interesting than most people who come here."

"Thanks for the offer-"

Hermione didn't know why she was upset. Poppy was allowed to talk to anyone who she wanted to; Hermione had no right to control her. She was still sad nonetheless. Poppy was right. She didn't have any friends and she probably never would. Now Poppy had a date with someone she liked and-. Hermione stopped. She sounded like a stupid schoolgirl who was obsessing over her crush.

"Snap out of it. You're going to look like a stalker, Hermione." she told herself quietly. She looked up and saw Poppy walk-running towards her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"That guy over there. I sort of asked him on a date and he-" Poppy started but couldn't finish.

"Sort of said no?" Hermione offered. Poppy nodded and Hermione saw tears form.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you. I was just jealous."

"Jealous? Of me? You're better than me at everything! You actually have friends!"

Poppy laughed.

"You don't get it do you? Hermione, he likes you!" Poppy smiled. Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"No. He doesn't."

"Listen to me. He does."

Hermione saw him trying to flag down a waitress and turned her head.

"And you like him! You go take that one." Poppy smiled at her fellow colleague's innocence.

* * *

Hermione came up to his table.

"The bill please, Hermione." he said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she asked.

"The other girl mentioned it. I'm Draco."

"That's a unique name."

"Thanks."

"I know you've got demanding work hours but, are you free at all?"

"Maybe. Possibly. Probably not. I work from 6:00 to whenever we officially close. Mr. Grey, our manager, says that we're closed when the last customer come in which is highly illogical. People could come in whenever they felt like it, then! It's a good thing that I live really close. It might be slightly shabby but, the apartments down there at least give you shelter for a decent price."

"You live there? So do I! It's the only place I can afford. My parents died and didn't leave me with a fortune."

"Really? Mine did too. I had to drop out of college and work a job so that I could have a place to live."

"Wow. That's too bad."

"Anyway, enough listening to me drone about my life. I've got to keep working."

Draco nodded and the two smiled as each left.

* * *

It was a busy day at the diner and Hermione had no time to think about Draco. Order after order, cleanup after cleanup. The work was never ending. Finally, it was 10:00 pm and nobody seemed to be coming in. Hermione breathed in and out.

"Kid, this might be the last time that you take out the rubbish here." Mr. Grey said abnormally softly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"We aren't making enough money. You're highly overworked and nobody else wants to apply. We get customers but they all complain about not getting food fast enough. It might seem like a lot, kid, but I know that I can't keep doing this. To you or to me." he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey." Hermione said genuinely.

"Me too. Thanks for sticking around so long. I don't think I've been such a good boss."

"It's just too bad." Hermione said, slinging one final trash bag over her shoulder. She walked out to the dumpster.

"Hey,"

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Hermione screamed, dropping the trash bag. The bag split open and out flew pieces of rubbish. She ducked and covered her eyes.

"It's okay! It's only me!" the voice said, coming into the light.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to see you."

"I'm afraid this is my last night here. We're closing."

"But then you won't have a job!"

"I know. I don't know what I could do. I'm going to have to live on the streets once I run out of money."

"We'll figure something out."

"We?"

"Yeah. I'll help you."

"Thank you!"

"Let's pick up this garbage first."

They bent down and both tried to pick up a plastic bottle. Their hands touched. Their faces blushed. Hermione smiled and picked up some more. They talked as they cleaned up and five minutes later and there was only one thing left. Hermione picked up the glass shard and threw it in.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her finger.

"What happened?" Draco asked, running towards her.

"I pricked my finger on the piece of glass." Hermione said, frowning.

"I can make it better."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

He took her finger and kissed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trash**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By: hermioneeeeeee**

Hermione walked into the apartment with Draco's arm around her. She liked the feeling of someone liking her.

"Goodnight, Hermione." he said, kissing her head.

"Goodnight, Draco." she beamed. They walked into their rooms, which just so happened to be next to each other. Hermione swirled around her room and laughed. She had never felt like this before. Then she heard a knock on her door. She opened it.

"Draco? What?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to be alone. Will you stay with me for the night? Please!" Draco pleaded. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully but grabbed her things and walked into his room.

"There's barely enough space in here for the two of us."

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm going to go change." Hermione said blushing.

"I'm not going to look!" he insisted. Hermione went into the bathroom and locked the door. She came back out quickly. Draco went in and came out.

"I'm tired." Hermione yawned.

"You should be. Let's go to sleep." Draco agreed. He saw Hermione look around for somewhere to sleep as he flopped onto his bed. He motioned for her to come and lie down and she bit her lip and laid down. She turned to face him and looked into his soulful eyes. Draco played with her curls and smiled at her. It seemed meant to be.


End file.
